Christianenburg
thumb|right|250px|Harta cu cartierele Christianenburgului Christianenburg is the capital and largest city of Adlibita with a population of approximately 340,000. Nume Oraşul a fost întemeiat de creştini care l-au denumit aşa datorită religiei lor. Tot din acest motiv, prima clădire din acest oraş a fost biserica Nativităţii care le-a purtat noroc (şi încă le poartă noroc) tuturor credincioşilor din Christianenburg. Istoria Oraşul a fost întemeiat de un mic grup de creştini pe la începutul anului 1400. Au muncit mult la el iar prin 1420 oraşul a fost terminat. Mulţi li s-au alăturat celor câţiva creştini iar oraşul s-a extins. "Miezul" oraşului este "Centrul Vechi". El conţine chiar şi astăzi casele cele vechi, din lut ale primilor locuitori ai oraşului. Deşi oraşul era la început mult mai mare decât Cartierul Vechi, restul nu a rezistat timpului. Incendii, cutremure şi inundaţii au distrus localitatea în mare parte. Cucerit în 1755 de către otomani, a fost eliberat abia în anul 1898. Geografie Christianenburg se află în vestul ţării, la Golful Christianenburg. thumb|right|220px|Christianenburg şi golful cu acelaşi nume Administrativ Demografie Cei mai mulţi locuitori sunt de etnie română. Există şi minorităţi de olandezi şi spanioli. Majoritatea locuitorilor (95,8%) sunt creştini. Locuitori se numesc "Christianenburgieni". Economie thumb|right|220px|Metropolis, centrul economic al Christianenburgului - panoramă nocturnă. Din punct de vedere economic, Christianenburg este cel mai prosper oraş din Adlibita, producând 20% din veniturile economice ale ţării. Centrul economic al oraşului este cartierul Metropolis. Angajaţi pe sector industrial * Industrie - 27% * Comerţ - 29% * Construcţii - 6% * Sănătate - 9% * Educaţie - 9% * Transport - 7% Cultură Cultura christianenburgienilor este asemănătoare cu cea a românilor (întâlnim sărmăluţele, mămăliga şi micii). Întâlnim aceleaşi costume populare şi aceleaşi cântece populare. Singura diferenţă este că în Christianenburg locuitorii sunt în general evlavioşi şi merg la biserică în aproape în fiecare duminică. Sunt remarcaţi prin bunătate, dărnicie şi milă faţă de cei nevoiaşi. Copiii sunt de mici învăţaţi să creadă în "Doamne-Doamne" şi sunt învăţaţi să se spovedească încă de la 7 ani. De asemenea, părinţii lor trebuie să îi înveţe şi ce este milostenia deoarece sunt unele familii nevoiaşe care au nevoie de sprijinul altor atât material cât şi moral. Deşi în ultimii ani oraşul s-a dezvoltat spectaculos, mai ales din punct de vedere economic, viaţa culturală a oraşului nu a scăzut, aşa cum ar crede mulţi, ba dimpotrivă, s-a dezvoltat şi aceasta. Marea varietate de muzee (de istorie, de artă, de artă populară), precum şi Centrul Vechi, unde se află cele mai multe muzee din oraş (printre care şi ineditul muzeu al religiei) şi chiar ruinele vechii cetăţi, atrag anual foarte mulţi turişti, Christianenburg fiind unul dintre cele mai vizitate oraşe ale ţării. În Christianenburg se află şi o mare varietate de lăcaşuri de cult, printre care cele mai mari sunt Catedrala Sfânta Maria, Catedrala Sfântul Andrei, Biserica Nativităţii, Biserica Sfânta Filofteia şi Biserica Sfântul Gheorghe. Politică Adlibita este condus din oraşul Christianenburg. Aici, se află Sediul Guvernului şi multe ministere. Primarul oraşului este PetruD. Transport În nord-vestul oraşului este situat cel mai mare aeroport al ţării, Aeroportul Libertatis. În Christianenburg mai există şi un port. Gara de Nord este cea mai importantă gară. De aici, trenuri plec înspre toate direcţiile. Christianenburg este singurul oraş din Adlibita care are o linie de metrou. Sport Fotbalul este foarte popular în Christianenburg. Există deja trei cluburi de fotbal, Dinamo, Steaua şi CSC. Oraşe înfrăţite * 20px Noble City, Lovia * 20px Wikistad, Libertas * 20px Saenteim, Mäöres * 20px , * 20px , * 20px , * 20px , Vezi şi *Oraş *Listă de localităţi nl:Christianenburg From RoWikicity, a Wikia wiki. Christianenburg Christianenburg